


Last Straw

by GayLukeSkywalker (heichoooouuuu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Otabek Altin, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichoooouuuu/pseuds/GayLukeSkywalker
Summary: It was a lazy day. Their day off. A rare occurrence in their busy schedules. Yuri Plisetsky was lying in his “expertly crafted” nest, blinking in the morning sunlight that burned his eyes.--the fic where otabek is a disgusting omega abuser





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> sorry everyone for probably plaguing the otayuri tag with something kind of anti-otayuri. i'm not against otayuri at all, i just had this idea stuck in my head and i needed to write it all out.
> 
>  
> 
> this is lowkey/highkey a vent fic depending on if you know me heh

It was a lazy day. Their day off. A rare occurrence in their busy schedules. Yuri Plisetsky was lying in his “expertly crafted” nest, blinking in the morning sunlight that burned his eyes. He smiled and hummed and rolled over, wanting to snuggle with his alpha, his protector. His arm swung around, but fell onto the bed with a jarring _whump_. Yuri bolted upright in bed, panic already settling in his chest as he realized the scent of his alpha was faint. His body screamed at him to breathe so he gulped in a breath. That’s how he sat, in a state of fight or flight but frozen in place. _Alpha’s gone, alpha left, where's alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha._ His mind raced, trying to figure out what he'd done this time to make alpha leave. He ran through his mental checklist, not being able to find anything that he'd done last night to upset his mate.

He felt a tear prick the corner of his eye and snapped out of his anxious trance. He needed to calm down, think rationally. Looking cautiously towards the door, he slowly sunk his nose into his alpha’s pillow and took a deep careful breath. The comforting scent helped with the panic, but only a little. A clanking from beyond the door grabbed his attention and he recognized it as the clanking of dishes in the kitchen. Otabek Altin was in the kitchen making breakfast for his omega. Yuri smiled and practically jumped out of bed. He made his way to the alpha, the panic gone once he realized Otabek hadn't left him.

“Good morning!” He called as soon as he left the bedroom, not wanting to startle Otabek by accidentally sneaking up on him. He said it a few more times until he was in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Good morning, kitten.” Otabek smiled, looking towards Yuri. “How is my Yura this morning?”

“Good.” Yuri chirped, _He doesn't need to know about your episode_. Running on instinct, he walked to Otabek, curled his arms around his middle, and scented his alpha. Reveling in the soothing scent that washed over him, the scent of his alpha, his mate. Until Otabek tensed.

“What are you doing, Yura?” He asked, his voice harsh and patronizing. He already knew the answer and so did Yuri. The omega immediately pulled away from Otabek’s neck and backed away to the other end of the room.

“I-I-I’m sorry! I woke up a-and you were gone, I-I was just so happy to see you. I forgot to ask, I’m sorry, p-please forgive me.”

“You... _forgot_?” Otabek froze over the pan of eggs he was preparing.

“I’m s-sorry.” Yuri sniffled, trying to keep from crying, trying to keep the distress pheromones to a minimum. “I’m so sorry, I’ll ask next time, I’m so sorry.” The incessant apologies earning Yuri a sigh from Otabek. _He’s disappointed, no no no, this is all my fault, stupid Yurka, you broke a rule, stupid Yurka, he’s going to leave you, stupid Yurka._

“I am _so sick_ ,” Otabek said, entire body seemingly shaking. “I am _so sick_ of you _forgetting_.” His voice rose into a shout as he threw the pan into the sink, making Yuri jump from the noise. “You do it almost every morning, and _every morning_ you apologize. This is the last straw, Yura. Once you stop giving me that _bullshit_ excuse, _then_ you can eat breakfast.”

“I won't forget again, I promise.”

“You better not, or I’m leaving.”

Yuri sniffled again and walked back to the bedroom, stomach growling. They had a hard day of training yesterday and he messed up at dinner, too. And lunch. _You asked him to help you with remembering things. You asked. This is how he’s helping you. He loves you, so he’s helping you. Be grateful. Stop crying._

Once in the bedroom, Yuri started to fix the nest. It's really only half a nest, Otabek doesn't like it being on his side of the bed. Once upon a time, Yuri protested, but that only resulted in Otabek tearing it apart completely. _Respect alpha. Relationships are about compromise._ He picked up and rearranged the cat stuffed animals that got knocked out of place during his panic earlier. One had fallen onto Otabek’s side of the bed. His favorite, it looked like his own cat, Potya, from back home.

“Thank God,” He mumbled, snatching it up quickly and nuzzling it. “Thank God I came back first.” He jumps at the sound of the door slamming open and Otabek walking in.

“Stop nuzzling a _stuffed animal_ when your alpha is _right here_.” He scolded as he ripped the toy out of Yuri’s hands.

Instinctively, Yuri growled at the man taking part of his nest away. _Stupid!_ He froze like a deer caught in headlights and covered his mouth with his hand, looking at Otabek wide-eyed.

“Excuse me, omega?” He growls back, the smell of anger seeping into the room. Yuri trembles. “What is _wrong_ with you, Yuri? Am I not enough for you, is my presence not fucking enough for you? My scent, my love, do you just hate me or something?” He practically screamed.

Yuri sinks down onto the ground, the alpha’s voice bearing over him. Faintly, Yuri registers the familiar smell of Otabek’s coercion pheromones. _Oh, thank you, bless you, I love you, now I can't do anything wrong._

“Do you love me or not, Yura?!”

“I do! I do! I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole world! My alpha! My Beka!”

“Then you don't need this.” He said, suddenly calm. He stormed out of the room, Yuri clambering after him.

Yuri cried when Otabek went outside.

Yuri sobbed for him to stop when Otabek walked to the edge of the lake by their house.

Yuri screamed silently in emotional agony when Otabek threw the stuffed toy in.

Otabek picked him up and walked him back into the house. Yuri couldn't find the energy to struggle against it. His Potya was gone. Grandpa gave that to him. He loved his stuffie Potya more than the rest. It reminded him of home, reminded him of Grandpa, made him feel better when…

“I’m sorry, Beka.” Yuri said when they were back inside.

“Don’t say that if you don't mean it, Yura.” Otabek snapped at him.

“I mean it, Beka. I do.”

Otabek pushes him against the wall and pounds his fist next his face, “ _No_ you _don't_. If you really meant it, you would stop forgetting everything, you would focus on me and only me. You would be a good omega who obeys his alpha.”

“I’m sorry, Beka.” Tears spill down his cheeks again. “I’m sorry I haven't been loving you correctly. I’ve been a bad omega, I can do better. I’ll do better! C-can I please-” He cut himself off with a sob, but Otabek got the message and his face softened.

“Of course, Yurochka. Come here.” He hugged Yuri close to him. “You may scent me, omega.” And Yuri does. Otabek smells so comforting, his arms feel so warm and strong around Yuri. His protector, keeping Yuri safe from the other big bad alphas in the world. _Respect alpha. Relationships are built on compromise._ Otabek scented Yuri while the omega did the same to him.

“I will be a better omega for you, Beka.” Yuri sighed.

“Good boy. Respect your alpha. All relationships are built on compromise, Yuri. I don't have to take care of you, I want to. I could leave at any time, but I stay just for you. All I want is a little bit of effort in return, is that too much to ask?”

“Of course not, Beka. I love you.”

“I love you, too, kotenok.”

 


End file.
